eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:Community Portal
Category:EQ2i This is a list of useful EQ2 web sites, discussion groups, chat channels, and other various forms of communication among people within the EQ2 community. EQ2i Communication Channels These communication channels are specific to the EQ2i wiki, not the EQ2 community, per se: *'EQ2i In-Game:' /join guk.eq2i *'EQ2i IRC:' irc.freenode.net:6667 #eq2i or see Project:IRC for a list of IRC clients and our connection info Other EQ2 Wikis (in English) *Legends of Norrath Wiki - Our latest phase of the EQ2i cabal's plan to take over the world. EQ2i Sister Projects in Other Languages *French *Japanese *Russian *Simplified Chinese (Singapore) *Traditional Chinese General Information Encyclopedia Sites (Maps, Zones, Bestiary) *EQ2 GamePressure - web site with decent offline maps. It has marked a lot of quests on its maps (some information is out of date). *EQ2 TenTonHammer - has guides written up for many zones, quests, classes, and so on. A good place if you want to read guides (some information is out of date). *ZAM EQ2 (Formerly Allakhazam) - information database for quests, beastiary, equipment, zone info, and spells, featuring a database parsed from game data provided by SOE incorporated with a user-editable wiki (free ZAM account required). *The Brasse - some of the best maps offered in game that have style, coupled with solid quest writeups and funny cartoons (some information is out of date - last update looks to be 2008). *eq2wire - Eq2 News site (no longer maintained) Databases *EQ2 Questlist - website developed from the old EQ2 Ultimate Quest Checklist. No quest details but mostly up to date on which quests exist and how you get them. *LootDB - A database of in-game items with a client you can run to parse your logs and make automatic submissions in real-time. Information includes the in-game link, item screenshot with stats and the names of all mobs that have dropped the item. *eq2llinks - A database of in-game items with a client you can run to parse your logs and make automatic submissions in real-time. Information includes the in-game link and the names of all mobs that have dropped the item, but not a item screenshot with stats. *EQ2Mission - A database of zones, "named" MOBs to kill which have AA, current and future Mission quests, and adventure class spell/ability listings. Also, leader boards and other summary data about characters, guilds, and servers. Lore *EQ2Players History and Lore Forum - Archive of SoE's Lore and History of Norrath discussion forum. *The Archive of Ik - a website dedicated to all things Iksar from all EverQuest versions. *The Athenaeum - A Library Dedicated to the Study of Norrathian Lore -- inactive since 2010, but old info is still correct. Tradeskills, Recipes, and Housing *EQ2Traders - detailed web site for tradeskills. The best and most active tradeskill community. *Everseek - a terrific EQ2 Furniture and Housing Database with screenshots. EQ2 Addons (legal ones, approved by SOE) *EQ2MAP - in-game maps with points of interest. A must-have! *EQ2Interface - custom user interfaces. Players and Toons *AA Calculator - calculator to plan spending of AA points. *Uberchar - Social Network for players, guilds and pages related to Everquest 2. Create your guild, find old guildmates, rate your friend's characters, share your screenshots and much more! *EQ2U - View nearly live character data (from the makers of EQ2Wire) Podcasts of Note *SOE Official Podcasts *EQ2 Talk - A lighthearted biweekly podcast about EQ2 with opinion and commentary. Forums *SOE EQ2 Forum *eq2flames *EQ2Wire Forums